Lhj's Death Deck
This deck is the creation of the player Lhj(me), and is primarily a dark deck, and I have a great percentage of AI 100% wins, ditto for PvP. oyuncu Lhj (bana) oluşturulması, ve öncelikle koyu bir güverte ve ben% 100 kazanç, PvP için aynen AI büyük bir yüzdesi var. My deck is weak against rainbow, unless a good draw. =Deck Structure= Light Mark *16 Dark Pillar *6 Minor Vamps/Vamps *6 Devs/Pests *6 Life Drains (no real need to improve, insane number of quanta come in) *6 Steal (ditto as Drain) *2 Nightfall/Eclipse (I know they don't stack, but use in case of steals/deflag) *2 Dusk Shield (Same deal as above) *2 Light Pillar *6 Bless (Never use these on Devs, aim to make super vampires) *1 Vampire Stilleto/Vampire Dagger *2 Earth Pillars (For Dev burrowing) . =Buy Order and Cost= Buy down this List. 16 Dark Pillars. Benim deck, karşı zayıf gökkuşağı sürece iyi çizin. P =Güverte Yapısı= Işık Mark < ul _rte_empty_lines_before = "1" <> =16 Dark Pillar / li>= * =6 Küçük Vamps / Vamps= ** =6 Devs / Zararlıları= *** =6 Life Süzgeçler (gerçek ihtiyaç gelip deli numarası, geliştirmek kuantum sayısı)= **** =6 Çelik (aynen Drain as)= ***** =2 Nightfall / Eclipse (I don biliyorum onlar 't ******2 Dusk Shield anlaşma ile aynıdır (üstte) ul _rte_empty_lines_before = "1"> ******2 Işık Pillar *******6 Bless (li / ********1 Vampire Stilleto / Vampire Dagger *********2 Earth Pillars (burrowing İçin Dev) < / li> . =Satın Sipariş ve Maliyet= al Dark _rte_empty_lines_before="1"> 16 Pillars _rte_fromparser="true" aşağı Bu Listesi. <. Cost: 96 Coins. Changing to Light Mark. Maliyet: 96 Madeni paralar. Mark =değiştirilmesi için _rte_fromparser="true"= / p. Cost: 100 Coins. Maliyet: 100 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 196 Coins. 6 Minor Vampires. Toplam Maliyet: 196 Madeni paralar. Vampires 6. Cost: 342 Coins. Maliyet: 342 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 538 Coins. 6 Devourers. Toplam Maliyet: 538 Madeni paralar. Devourers <6 > / p. Cost: 312 Coins. Maliyet: 312 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 850 Coins. 6 Drain Lifes. Toplam Maliyet: 850 Madeni paralar. Lifes 6 . Cost: 342. Maliyet: 342. Total Cost: 1192 Coins. 6 Steals. Toplam Maliyet: 1192 Sikke. 6 <_rte_empty_lines_before="1"> / p> Cost: 342. Maliyet: 342. Total Cost: 1534 Coins. 2 Nightfalls. Toplam Maliyet: 1534 Sikke. Nightfalls <2 > / p. Cost: 114 Coins. Maliyet: 114 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 1648 Coins. 2 Dusk Shields. Toplam Maliyet: 1648 Sikke. Shields 2 . Cost: 120 Coins. Maliyet: 120 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 1768 Coins. 6 Blesses. Toplam Maliyet: 1768 Sikke. Kutsar <6 > / p. Cost: 342 Coins. Maliyet: 342 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 2110 Coins. 2 Light Pillars. Toplam Maliyet: 2110 Sikke. Pillars '' ''şık> 2. Cost: 12 Coins. Maliyet: 12 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 2122 Coins. 2 Earth Pillars. Toplam Maliyet: 2122 Sikke. Pillars 2 . Cost: 12 Coins. Maliyet: 12 Madeni paralar. Total Cost: 2134 Coins. This cost assumes you are starting from scratch. ''Edit by Barragor: no offense, but I lost to the first lvl 5 I fought with this deck... Toplam Maliyet: 2134 Sikke. '' Bu maliyet varsayar Eğer _rte_empty_lines_before " > ''= "5" Barragor tarafından '' Düzenle>: darılmak yok ama ilk lvl 5 için bu deste ile savaştı kaybetti ... it was completely unupgraded, but since the enemy still had 200 life I think it wouldn't have made a big difference... tamamen, unupgraded ama düşman beri hala bunu büyük bir fark yapılmış olmazdı düşünüyorum 200 hayatım vardı ... then I lost the second match against a lvl 5 within 8 turns... sonra bir lvl 5 karşı 8 turnike içinde ikinci maçı kaybetti ... I upgraded about half the cards after that and lost to the third lvl 5 too...'' '' ''''Lhj: No offence taken, I actually made this deck back before there was level 5 AI, it was great as an elder farmer. Ben yarım kartları sonra hakkında yükseltilmiş ve ben lvl kayıp üçüncü 5 de ...'''' ''''''Lhj: Hayır gücendin, aslında bu güverte arka önce orada seviyesi 5 AI, harika bir yaşlı çiftçi olarak idi yaptı. I myself only run this deck as a PvP deck now, mostly for the tournament the guys in my Kongregate room have organised. Kendimi ancak şimdi, benim Kongregate odasında çocuklar turnuva çoğunlukla düzenledik bir PvP güverte bu güverte çalıştırın. I am in the process of tweaking this deck to make it better for Level 5 AI.'' '''' ''''I> sürecinde am / p <> '''' ığını,>